Foes and Feelings
by Samurai Smee
Summary: Sequel to Magic and Metal. Isaac keeps his promise to see Tres again. Yaoi and such once more.


"_No one knows what it's like to be the bad man, to be the sad man; behind blue eyes. No one knows what it's like to be hated, to be fated to telling only lies." -the Who_

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

[Sequel to Magic and Metal

Foes and Feelings

Isaac Fernand von Kampfer took another drag from his cigarello. He was sitting in his brown, leather, high-back chair at his impressive oak desk. He had his elbows resting comfortably upon it with his slender, gloved fingers laced together; supporting his chin, and allowing him to continue smoking with the smallest of effort. Papers and reports cluttered the desk, but he had not even glanced at them once, or _could_ not look at them, rather. He sighed thoughtfully and leaned back in his chair, allowing the darkness of the room to consume him once more.

It had been nearly six weeks since his passionate encounter with the deadly Gunslinger at San Augusto, and Isaac had to admit to himself that he had fallen hard. Isaac had meant what he had said when he told Tres that he would come back for him. Isaac felt in the marrow of his bones that he truly wanted to be with Tres. Something about Tres Iqus had captured Isaac; wholly and fully.

Another drag of his cigarello while he chewed the topic over in his mind. Tres' eyes were so pure and innocent; clearly a Doll's eyes but also exuberant with so much untapped life at the same time. Tres's eyes pained and intrigued Isaac. They matched perfectly with his beautiful face, which, Isaac had recently realize during their time apart, had the capacity to make his cold heart skip a beat. Isaac slowly blew out the smoke he had inhaled as he remembered the sex. Amazing, to put it lightly. Tres' body could not be any more perfect in his opinion, and he had been craving it ever since. Not just sex, either; it was so much deeper than that.

There was an intimacy between the two, and it had burned itself into Isaac's soul. Isaac was positively going mad at not being about to be with his Tres. Isaac chuckled darkly to himself in self-pity as he realized that he did, in fact, wish to be sweet on him; give him hugs, kiss his forehead, and the like. Isaac snorted and smashed out the rest of his cigarello in frustration. He felt like he was losing his mind. It was already extremely late in the night, but seeing as how he could not sleep anyway, Isaac abruptly stood up from his chair with a new mission in mind. The Magician knew it would be risky going to the Vatican, but he had to try. Tres was worth it and Isaac had finally came to terms with the fact that he needed him...in all ways that apply.

Greatly thankful for the late-night shadows and blackness, Kampfer was able to slip into the Vatican grounds undetected. It was pretty much desolate of any people, save for the few guards making their rounds. Not a big deal for the Magician. Inside one of the outer corridors that connected the East wing and gardens, Isaac pressed his back against the large walls upon hearing a noise about 50 meters away. Approaching him was a lone priest with a Bible in his hand. Too perfect. Isaac cast a sleeping spell on the unsuspecting priest who immediately went into a deep slumber at his feet.

After stowing away the sleeping priest, Isaac donned the tradition priest garb and tied back his long hair. Isaac picked up the Bible off the floor and walked confidently down the corridors. He even passed a nun who just murmured "Good evening, Father" while passing. Kampfer grinned. Everything was going smoothly, until...

"Father Nightroad, garden area is clear. Please proceed to the West wing for inspection. Gunslinger out," said an unmistakable, monotonous voice. Isaac whipped around to see past the stone columns that separated his walkway from the Vatican gardens. Sure enough, Father Tres Iqus was there, surveying the lush area outside as indicated by his glowing red eyes that seemed to cut right through the black of night. Isaac almost dropped the Bible he had in his hand upon seeing his beloved Tres again, but quickly snapped out of his daze when he saw Tres start to walk away. Heaving a deep sigh, Isaac proceeded to follow his Killing Doll, still keeping to the shadows behind him.

Tres concluded his task of patrolling his designated areas and began making his way up to his room. He did not _need_ to sleep, but, like with any machine, it is a good idea to let them cool down once in a while. Tres strode up the elegant, red and gold carpeted stairs and started down the grand hallway where the priest quarters were. Tres passed gigantic paintings, one after another, that decorated the already beautiful walls, while he listened to the solid 'thuds' his boots made against the white marble floors. Suddenly, he heard another sound.

Tres immediately spun around with one of his guns drawn. Nothing. Just shadows and himself. A little puzzled, Tres holstered his gun and opened the door to his room. He was about to take a step, but was abruptly shoved inside from behind by someone. Tres stumbled inside and heard the door close behind him with a soft 'click.' Tres turned around to stare at Isaac Fernand von Kampfer's grinning face.

Out of shock from seeing him there like that, Tres' hand slowly went around to his gun.

"There's no need for that, love. I don't think I could ever hurt you," Isaac told him with a coy smile as he pulled his hair free from the ribbon, and let it fall down his back. Tres noticed Isaac was wearing priest robes.

"What have you done?" Tres asked, a little confused and angry. Isaac chuckled and tossed his stolen priest robes over a chair.

"Do not worry - he's perfectly fine. I just had to see you, Tres," the Magician confessed, never taking his smoky grey eyes away from Tres' chocolate ones.

At that, Tres slightly cocked his head to a side; baffled. Forever charmed by Tres' little unknowing actions, Isaac's smile widened and he began to slowly approach the Gunslinger. Tres felt his heart apparatus speed up to an alarming rate and he quickly discovered he could not move from his spot. Isaac got right into Tres' heavenly face and casually slipped his arms around the android's neck.

"Did you forget? I told you I would find you again," Isaac breathed as he ever-so lightly passed his lips over Tres'.

Tres' world was absolutely crumbling under the man's loving touches, from which he realized he had been in need of far more than he had acknowledged. Tres had not forgotten Isaac's words to him that day, for they had ignited a sincere hope as well as a gripping fear in him about what the future might hold. Isaac slid his hands down Tres' armored shoulders, down his arms, and finally to his hands, where he pinched the cloth of his gloves. Isaac pulled his face away from Tres' to search his eyes as he peeled off Tres's gloves. As soon as his hands were freed, Tres brought them up slowly to Isaac's pale, beautiful face.

With his fingertips resting lightly on Isaac's jawline, Tres closed the distance between them by gingerly bringing Isaac's lips to meet his own. Both closed their eyes and enjoyed their deep, time-freezing kiss, and Isaac felt all of his pent-up frustration and angst from the last six weeks melt away. Rid of his own gloves, Isaac unclasped Tres' thick cape and effortlessly pushed it off him and squeezed his broad shoulders in his hands. There was so much need and yearning behind both men's touches, which only made everything that that transpired between the two of them that much more satisfying. Tres moved his own hands from Isaac's cheeks to his coat buttons, undoing them one at a time. Isaac loved it so he squeezed Tres tighter, which sparked their kisses to becoming hurried and lustful.

Their tongues crashed together over and over again, each man practically melting into the other from such passionate kisses. Isaac was soon rid of his black coat and long-sleeved, white dress shirt, which now lay in heaps at his feet. In the lavish, darkened room, Isaac's white flesh seemed to glow; causing Tres to attack it at once. Tres teasingly ran his tongue over the dips and curves of Isaac's neck and shoulder. Isaac tilted his head and groaned low in his throat for Tres. Such pleasure only served to make him crave more, so he quickly unzipped Tres' shirt and pulled it down his lean-muscled arms.

Once Tres' shirt joined Isaac's on the floor, Isaac clawed and squeezed at Tres' back as he continued his delightful torture. Needing to torture him back, Isaac roughly ground his painful erection into Tres', which made the unsuspecting Gunslinger raise his head from Isaac's slick neck and gasp. Isaac smirked at Tres' response. How he had missed this – everything about being intimate with Tres was nothing short of unbelievable. Isaac was torn out of his sweet trance, though, when he felt Tres grab his cock from the outside of his pants as he brought his lips up to his again. "Tres...I need you...right...now," Isaac managed to say in between their fiery kisses.

Tres grinned at the demand, then pulled Isaac forward and further into him so they both could fall back on the giant bed that occupied his room. Isaac loved how aggressive Tres was being with him, so he decided to would convince him to continue. And with that thought, Isaac slowly crawled down Tres' immaculate body, purposely rubbing himself against Tres' throbbing sex as he went. Boots were kicked off and Isaac quickly jerked Tres' pants off him, scratching his nails down Tres' exposed sides and thighs. Tres groaned at the extraordinary sensation it brought him and reached forward to move a stray strand of hair from Isaac's face. Isaac smiled at the sweet gesture and then took the thick head of Tres' cock in his mouth, savoring the smooth taste at last. Tres moaned while letting his head fall back onto the soft bed and clutched at the cool sheets beneath him as Isaac began sucking and nipping his length.

"Isaac..." Tres breathed, body racked with insane pleasure from Isaac's play; making him writhe around a little.

Seeing Tres squirm in ecstasy truly pleased Isaac so he quickened his pace of giving him head, earning him louder moans of his name. But just like last time, when Isaac knew Tres was about to lose it, he stopped his work and sat up in his lap, leaving Tres stunned and panting for more. To his utter surprise, however, Tres smiled and whispered, "My turn," before flipping their positions so that he was now on top. Tres roughly captured Isaac's swollen lips with his own and pinned his wrists above his head with one hand, while trailing down Isaac's chest with the other. With one, swift pull, Tres took Isaac's pants off him and started to stroke his begging member very, very slowly.

Isaac moaned into Tres' mouth and tried to move his arms, but it was no use as Tres' grip on him was iron. Isaac was going mad from being stroked so painstakingly slow and being kissed so furiously at the same time. Knowingly, Tres began pumping Isaac's cock harder while he suckled and bit Isaac's bottom lip. Isaac could not help but thrust his hips up to meet Tres's strokes, causing him to practically purr for Tres. Tres, in turn, cold not handle any more foreplay and he genuinely wanted to satisfy Isaac, so he stopped his task and smeared Isaac's own pre-cum all over his length.

Isaac was in Heaven, delighting in every, little thing that transpired between them, and said as he smiled lazily, "Mmm, Tres...you have no idea what you do to me."

Suddenly, Tres finally took his hand off Isaac's wrists and straddled his narrow hips. Isaac, now dying at this point to touch Tres, grabbed a hold of Tres' waist and positioned his slick cock at his entrance. Tres descended upon him slowly, taking him in inch by inch while keeping his back arched. Tres inhaled sharply from the extreme pressure but it quickly gave way to mind blowing pleasure, making him sigh the air out. Isaac was in awe at how exquisitely beautiful Tres was as his Killing Doll began to ride him. Isaac let his hands wander all over Tres' body, occasionally tugging at his arms to cause him to lean down. He hungrily caressed every delicious curve and line of muscle that was Tres and involuntarily began pounding harder into him. Tres loved it. The harder Isaac thrust into him, the more he hit that sensitive spot that made Tres see stars and gasp for air.

Beneath him, Isaac looked deadly gorgeous with his long, black hair pooled all around him on the bed, which contrasted well with his snow, white skin. Tres could not get enough of Isaac's slender, sensuous frame that seemed to intoxicate him when they made love.

"Tres..." Isaac moaned sharply, inadvertently pulling Tres from his daze. He was so close.

In a matter of seconds, Isaac received sweet relief as he finally emptied his hot seed deep inside Tres. Upon feeling Isaac's white hot passion pass into him, Tres climaxed as well, all over Isaac's flat stomach and chest. Tres kept his back arched as Isaac wearily gave him a few more pumps before lifting himself off Isaac's lap.

Isaac closed his eyes; trying to catch his breathe, and lifted a hand to wipe the sweat from his forehead. However, his fatigue soon vanished and his eyes shot back open in surprise when he felt Tres move down his body and slowly crawl in between his legs. Isaac intently watched Tres' actions; trying to figure out what the Gunslinger was going to do before he did it.

The Magician's world turned upside down, though, as Tres effortlessly slipped both of Isaac's legs around his back, leaned down low, and licked all over Isaac's stomach; tasting his own completion . Isaac's eyes practically rolled in the back of his head at how sinfully kinky his Gunslinger actually was. The flat of Tres' tongue explored every lean muscle that decorated Isaac's stomach; making his arch his back and squeeze Tres with his thighs. Tres had slinked all the way up to Isaac's mouth; leaving all of Isaac's tortured skin tingling, and Isaac threw his arms around Tres and attacked him with a bruising kiss.

Tres held himself up with one hand, and slid the other down Isaac's side, making him shiver slightly. Isaac mused at the thought that he had definitely gotten more than he bargained for. Tres was actually loving his body, every inch; not just having sex with him. Isaac knew all about meaningless sex, and this was absolutely anything but. It was that moment that Isaac felt special, loved, _human_.

At that, Isaac kissed Tres a little harder and whispered, "Make love to me, Tres."

Needing no more instruction, Tres seized Isaac's hip with his free hand and drove his cock deep inside his entrance. Isaac broke their kiss as he dug his head back into the pillow and squeezed Tres with this legs again. Tres immediately starting pounding into the man beneath him – exactly how Isaac wanted him to. The room was instantly filly with both men's heated moans for each other, as Tres continued his unforgivingly rough thrusts into Isaac.

Reaching his maddening brink, Tres slipped an arm underneath Isaac's back and quickly pulled him up and into his lap as he sat down. Isaac wrapped his arms and legs back around Tres; their bodies now totally pressed together as Isaac bounced up and down in Tres' lap. Isaac picked up his pace and ground his ass down against Tres at a frantic speed, all the while pumping his own cock in his hand; desperately needing for the both of them to climax again.

Tres tilted his head up and grabbed a fistful of Isaac's hair and pulled his had back to make him bend backwards a little as he came hard inside Isaac. It threw Isaac over his edge feeling Tres pull his hair and release inside him, and he was instantly consumed in a delicious mixture of pleasure and pain that coursed throughout his entire body. At that, Isaac clutched Tres' shoulder with his free hand as he grit his teeth and finally came as well on Tres stomach.

Both were left exhausted and panting for precious air in each other's arms, as they pressed their foreheads together and let their hands lazily fall down to the other's thighs. Isaac was over whelmed from feeling so desired, so loved; something so obscenely new to him, that he lifted his head and pressed a light, loving kiss to his Gunslinger's forehead. Tres lifted his face to search the Magician's and all he saw was happiness.

Isaac had a sincere smile decorating his lips, coupled with a pleased, soft look in his eyes – like he had just seen a happy ending to a dramatic movie. Isaac felt his blood rush again, though, as he finally decided in his mind to tell Tres how he felt. He dropped his gaze momentarily to search for the right words, absentmindedly watching how the muscles on Tres' stomach contracted as he breathed.

With nothing but tenderness, Tres lifted Isaac's chin up to him again and softly kissed his lips. Now or never.

Isaac abruptly broke off their bittersweet kiss and said quietly, "Tres."

"Yes?" replied the Gunslinger, a little worried about what Isaac was thinking from his uneasy tone with him just then.

Isaac's tone changed, however, as he half-grinned at the android and said, "You _really_ have no idea what you do to me...especially like making me fall in love with you."

Tres was taken aback from Isaac's confession. Tres was totally unable to answer, due in large part that his own feelings conflicted with everything he had been taught these last five years as a member of the AX.

Sensing his internal conflict, Isaac continued, "You may not believe me, Tres, but I have come to realize that being with you takes precedence over everything else to me. I have never felt the way I feel when I'm with you, and I don't want it to end."

Tres opened his mouth slightly to say something, but again, no word came to him. Undeterred, Isaac gently took Tres' hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing his fingers.

"Please say you love me, Tres," Isaac whispered, his face now displaying his worry, while still holding Tres' hand firmly in his.

Thoughts finally collected, though still cloudy, Tres drew in breathe and said, " I do love you."

He brought his hand from Isaac's grip up to his face and held it. "I, too, need you in my life, Isaac," Tres said truthfully as he brushed his thumb over Isaac's cheekbone. Without thinking, Isaac embraced Tres. He was getting everything he had been wishing for these last six weeks and then some.

"So, you'll come with me, Tres?" Isaac asked, unable to contain his calm exterior any longer.

Tres wrapped his arms around Isaac's slender frame; squeezing him, and closed his eyes as he said, "Yes. I will."

"_But my dreams, they aren't as empty as my conscious seems to be. I have hours only lonely. My love is vengeance, that's never free."- the Who_


End file.
